Darkness
by Aelin-Annabeth1682
Summary: This is a crossover between Throne Of Glass and Percy jackson. Aelin has been forced through a series of events to leave Erilea. She and her companions go through a portal that leads them to a place called Earth, in the city that never sleeps, New York. Disclaimer; characters originated from the throne of glass series by Sarah J Maas and the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan.
1. The Death Of Me

Aelin  
Tears cascaded of my face and fell onto the floor. No this can not be happening.  
"No!" A dry scream erupted from my mouth. This is just a nightmare, this isn't real.  
"Yes Aelin, yes," Her evil grin smiling down upon me mercilesly.  
"You bitch!," I scream, all I want to do is to burn her alive, but I would burn out if I did.  
"Oh Aelin," she laughed, "feisty as always." She pressed the knife closer, my heart is beating rapidly.  
"Please don't," a whisper comes out of my mouth,"Please."  
"That's right Aelin, beg. Beg for your beloved prince," she laughes again. I can feel Lysandra, Manon, Dorian and Aedion breathing behind me, chained against a wall.  
"Please let him go. I. Am. Begging. You. Please." I can barely feel anything but my heart, thumping agains my chest.  
"A litle louder Aelin, I don't think your audience heard you," I grunted, oh how I would love to slide my blade against her throat.  
Speaking up I say again,"please, Meave, please."  
Her ugly faces smirks,"as much as I love your begging and grovelling, I think I will just kill him."  
'Noooo!" No, no, no, this is not happening. Meave takes the knife away from his neck and in one quick motion stabbing my life and love in the heart, ending not one but two lives. His body tobbled to the floor. I get off my knees and run to him ignoring the aching pain, nothing else matters but him.  
"Aelin," He whisperes trying to hang on to the little life he had left, " I love you."  
"I love you too, please don't leave me Rowan, please,"  
"Goodbye, fire...heart" Gone, he was gone, taken away from me by the fates. A horible scream left my mouth and I didn't know what was happening till I saw everything in flames.


	2. A Way Out

Aelin

3 Hours Before

The hot whip slashed across my back. I grunted and held in the scream.

"Why don't you count for me Aelin, it's no fun when you stay quiet." Maeve says to me, observing my torture.

"Never,"

"Well than I guess we have to continue, Cairn," I embraced myself for the pain as Cairn brought the whip down on my once beautiful back. I couldn't take the pain anymore I screamed.

"There we go, see it didn't take that long to break you, now count," she said in a demanding voice. She ordered Cairn to go again, and again, and again. I couldn't take it anymore and I Aelin Galathynius was about to _give up_ and count when Prince Rowan Whithorn Galathynius, Aedion Ashryver, Manon blackbeak, Lysandra and Dorian Havilliard broke through the door.  
"Aelin!" Rowan shouted, I was to in shock and pain to answer.  
"Meave I am going to kill you for this!" A simile crept on my face, after a year of torture, I am saved. Maeve smirked her evil grin.  
"Oh I don't think so Rowan," An army of Fae burst into the room, "see I have been waiting for this day for a very long time."  
"Than I will fight my way to kill you," that's when hell itself broke lose. I scrambled out of the way, blood dripping off my back. I can't fight but maybe I can use magic to help. So I sat in a corner and set fire to the enemy till I felt drained of my power, till every inch of magic is suckered out of me. Nothing is getting between me and my freedom.  
The battle raged on for an hour till there was three Fae left, Maeve, Cairn and a one I didn't know. Lysandra took out the one I didnt know leaving two. We have won I thought, I am free.  
"Put down your sword Maeve, give up we won," A smirk appeared on her face, than faster than the speed of light she grabbed Rowan and put a sword by his throat.  
"Drop your weapons," the sound of swords falling on the ground echoed through the room. "Against the wall," Everyone obeyed except me, I could barely move. Cairn put metal chains around their hands and tied them to the wall. This is not happening.

Dorian  
Present time

Flames spilled out of her like a water fall. My skin started to burn, the metal on my hands started to melt, allowing my toasted hands free of the chains. I ran as far as I could away from the growing flames, getting hotter every second. I could hear Maeve screaming, I guess Aelin toke care of her. The flames kept spreading, burning through everything they touch.  
"We have to get out of here," said Manon.  
" We can't leave her," Aedion replies.  
"We will burn if we stay," Manon says, " This fire is not stopping just for us."  
"She's right, we have to go," Lysandra says. Than two figures appear coming out of the blaze.  
"Aelin," Aelin Aedion breathed, she was dragging Rowan's corpse across the floor, struggling to move as the heart of the fire approached, she won't be hurt but Rowan's body will be burnt to crisp if the fire catches them. Without thinking I run towards her, the heat on my face building up.  
"Help," she croaked. "I can't." I nod my head and grab one of Rowan's now lifeless arms and together we manage to pull him away from the wildfire, towards the others.  
"Aelin can you stop the fire?" Manon asks.  
"I can't...it's...it's taking my stength, I am burning up...I can't." Aelin says between tears, cradling Rowan's body.  
"We have to get rid of the connection between you and the fire before it takes out all of Erilea, and kills everyone." Lysandra say  
"There's no way...I can't," Aelin stumbles as she speaks, barely able to get the words out.  
"There is a way," Manon says, her words confident.  
"I can't."  
"Yes you can, the connection can be broken in a different way,"  
"How?"  
"To break the connection all we need to do is to take you far away,"  
"No! Are you mad that would take more energy."  
"Not if you move so far away that there is no way for it to connect to you."  
"Through the portal," I whisper, Manon nods her head.  
"I have to bury him first," Aelin says, " I am not leaving untill I do that,"  
"Ok,"replies Manon. I look down at Rowan's lifeless eyes, he is forever in peace down, I bend down to close his eyes one last time.


	3. Farewell Mighty Warrior

Aedion

After a long walk carrying Rowan's body we reach a safe peaceful place to bury him. The smell of smoke in the distance. I grabbed a shovel that we found in a near by town, along with a shirt for aelin,and started to dig along with Dorian and Manon. Lysandra was comforting Aelin as she pours tears of love and friendship out of her eyes. Finally after half an hours work the hole is dug. I gently grab Rowan with Dorian and lower him into the hole, we each send our farewells. Manon was first to know step up to the grave.

"Goodbye Rowan, even though I didn't know you that well, I knew enough to know you were a a mighty warrior and a loving friend, I wish you well. Goodbye," she moved to let Dorian go.

"I hope you have a nice time in the heavens, thank you for saving my life and being there when we needed you, if Chaol was here he would of the same, farewell." Lysandra moved away from Aelin to go towards the fallen solder.

"Where do I start," she pauses to think, "Rowan I could always count on you to protect Aedion when he was away and to have our backs, thank you."

My mouth was choked for words so I let my heart speak. "Rowan, despite or little mishaps you were a great friend, and a warrior like you didn't deserve to go the way you did, but you are a hero to all of us, it is important that you know that." Aelin winces as she gets up.

"Rowan," she trys to holds the tears,"I...I should be the one in the grave, you could of lived your life in peace maybe found someone else because if I knew that you rescuing me ment your death I would of never allowed you to come, but you did, you stupid Fae, " she chuckled letting more tears come forward,"and I love you for that I will always love you, your my carranam, my husband, my mate, my life, my soul. Farewell Rowan I will see you on the other side, untill that day every move I do is for you, every action, every breath, because I'll love you forever...Goodbye." She walks away from the ground shaking, I start to lay the dirt over my friend.

1 hour later

We are all standing in front of a wall. Aelin is just managing to stay conscious as she writes wyrd marks into the wall, a portal to another world opens as she draws the final mark. Before walking in she stops.

"What about fleetfoot?" She asks.

"Fleetfoot will be safe along with Abraxos, Chaol and Nesryn as long as we close the connection between you and the constantly spreading fire." Manon replies thinking the same thing about Abraxos. Aelin nods her head and walks in to the portal, I follow her in, the others close behind.

Darkness swells around me as I go through the portal. I feel like I am being pushed as I am propelled forward towards a blinding light. Hard ground forms under my feet. I stumble for balance and look up to scan my surroundings. Wow. It's huge. Buildings taller than trees are everywhere I look a wide road separating the buildings down the center. As I stare memorized by the sight I didn't notice someone falling next to me.

Percy

The sun is shining down upon me as I walk down the streets of Manhatten, holding hands with my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth. The tall buildings stand proud in the Saturday afternoon sun.

"What do you want to do know?" Wise Girl asks me.

"I don't know." We just finished watching a movie called Peter Johnson and the Olympians, I found it hilarious watching how the producer and director displayed how the gods act and look, they did a horrible job it was nothing like real life.

"I know that you don't know Seaweed Brain I was asking myself." She pauses,"do you want to go see your mum and Paul." Oh why didn't I think of that.

"Yes, that's great idea."

"I know it was," she says and flicks her hair back for dramatic effect. I start laughing and she joins in. I was shortly interrupted by a women falling on me. I was about to tell her to get of me, but than I noticed that she was unconscious with blood clots down her back and skin as hot as fire.

"Holy Hera! " I shout, Annabeth looks at me than the lady than gasps.

"Oh my gods," she says speechless.

"Aelin! " I hear a a voice sound, I look up to see...


	4. Hospital

Lysandra

"Aelin!" I whisper/shout as I saw her falling towards the ground. I couldn't reach her in time to stop the fall. Luckly the fates were finally being kind to her because she fell on to someone stopping her from hitting the hard ground. As she landed on top of him he yelled.

"Holy Hera," is it just me or is that not a normal thing to say, then again, I am not from this world..

"Oh my gods," The girl who I assumed was his girlfriend said next to him.

"Aelin," shouted Aedion, only just realising that she fell. The boy looked up at us, his face full of shock. I would be to if I was him seeing 4 people with burnt skin and blood on every inch of there body some of it not there own. Aedion ran towards Aelin, who has a light weight shirt on that we found before comming here, and scooped her in his arms. The boy was standing there shocked as Aedion asked where the nearest healer is, luckly the girl seemed to be clear headed.

"Oh gods, umm its on 42nd street," she said. Where the hell is that. **(A/N: I am not from America so I have no idea if there is a hospital on 42 second** **street)**

"Where is that?" I ask.

"I'll show you," she said so we follwed her as she walked back down the street she came from. She stopted in front of a mechanical thing and opened what looked like a door.

"Get in," she said, I was depating whether it was a trap or not but than I though Aelin doesn't have any other option so I got in. Inside were 5 comfy seats, two at the front and three at the back. The boy got in the front where a wheel was and put a key in the keyhole. All the sudden a wierd sound came from the machine and it started to go forward. It moved swiftly through the streets untill it was outside a big building. Dorian and Aedion carried Aelin inside. The girl and boy leading them where to go. Manon and I closely following.

"Sit down," the girl told us ,"we will go get a doctor." And she runs off the boy next to her.

Annabeth

I can't believe what is happening right now. Throughout all the years I have been at Camp Half blood, throughout all the wars, I have NEVER seen someone so scarred and have so much blood on there skin and still be alive. Percy and I reached the front counter of the hospital.

"We need a doctor immediately," The person didn't even look up as she says,"Please fill in the form and hand it in to the desk next to me for treatment," I look at the form that is as least three pages long.

"We don't have time for this she is dying," Percy says in an annoyed tone.

"For emergencies see the desk across the room." She says emotionlessly. "Are you kidding me!" I yell and storm of to the other side of the room.

"Hello what is your emergency," says the man behind the counter.

"I have a girl dying with multiple wounds across her back and is unconscious." I half yell.

"We will have her treated immediately," he said. Finally, some actually help. "I will have have a doctor sent to you straight away."

"Thank you," I grumble and walk off towards the closest seat. Two minutes later a blonde doctor who I recognized immediately, arrived.

"Annabeth, percy," he said surprised. "Where is the patient?" Will Solace asked me. I lead him towards the girl. "Oh gods, okay, she needs medical treatment immediately. " Will got one of the nurses and put the young women on a stretcher bed **(A/N: I don't know if that is what they are called, I am not am child of Apollo)** they went down a few hallways untill we reached an empty room. We layed her in a bed and Will sent us out of the room than started working on the patient.  
I sat down In the waiting room, doing what everyone else was doing waiting, waiting to see if the broken girl will make it through the rest of her life or die overnight here in the hospital.


	5. Waiting

Manon

Sitting around the waiting room I ask the two young humans their names.

"So...what is your names?"

"I am Annabeth, and this is Percy.'

"I am Manon,' I reply and say each of my friends names whilst pointing to them."This is Dorian,Lysandra,Aedion and the wounded girl is Aelin."

'It is a pleasure to meet you.' Annabeth politely says. there is a long awkward silence that throughout Percy and Annabeth kept tapping their feet or moving their fingers.

"Ok I am just going to say it," Percy says breaking the silence, "Why the Hades does that girl look like she has been whipped to death!"

"Well it is a long story that needs Aelin's permission to say." Aedion says, loyal to his Queen. Her loss and pain is a story only she is allowed to speak of.

"Well I hope I can hear it because there are a lot of questions that I want to hear the answers to." Annabeth continues.

"Maybe in time," I reply. This silence continues, letting everyone become lost in their own thoughts.

Will

What did this girl do? How can one become so injured? I think as I clean the wounds of the unconscious girl. Once I finally remove the blood I can take a look at the damage. Long deep cuts go through her back some I can see bone underneath, she is going to need multiple stitches. If she was a demigod the process would be a lot less complicated, some nectar and ambrosia, in a week she will be on her way. But she is mortal so I have to use mortal healing techniques that will take at lest a few months to scar over. I take out my needle and thread and stat to work on her small, fragile back.

-Line break-

I feel like it has taken hours to seal up the cuts. Her heart is beating fine and I know that she will live the rest of her life so I walk out to tell the others the news.

Aedion

Thoughts rush through my head as I think of the possibilities that could take place. What is she doesn't make it? Does that make me King of Terrasen? But that is not right she should be Queen, she is the Queen. I would rather see the throne empty than see someone else sitting on it. My thoughts are stopped as I see the young doctor walk into the room. Oh no what if the news is bad? Worry threads through me all the way to my bones.

"She is fine, she will make it." I relax. Aelin is fine. Everything will be fine. I smile and Lysandra hugs me in excitement. I embrace her in my arms happily. The Queen will live.

"Can we see her?" Manon asks.

"she is resting at the moment, go home sleep you look tied." He is right about that, "Come back tomorrow and she will be waiting for you." I nod my head and together we walk out of the hospital our doubts disappeared.

Percy

Thank the gods she made it, I have seen enough death for one lifetime. I simile and walk out of the hospital holding Annabeth's hand. Our new acquaintances walk out behind us with a new light in their eyes. But as me and Annabeth walk towards our car the light dimmed.

"Do you guys have a place to stay?" Wise Girl questioned. The looked at each other before replying.

"Umm, no we don't."

"You would like to come to mine? I am sure my mum and step dad wont mind."

Lysandra similes than says, "thank you for the generous offer, we would love to stay over."

"Ok than get in," I say walking towards the driver's seat.

"Shotgun!" Annabeth yells before hopping in the seat next to me. The others look confused but than simile before getting in the back. I start the car and drive towards my mum's apartment.


	6. The Jar

Annabeth

"Well this is a surprise," Sally said opening the door.

"Can we talk to you in the kitchen mum?" Percy said next to me.

"Umm, sure," she turns to go to the kitchen and me and Percy follow.

"We will just be a sec, make yourselves comfortable," Percy says whilst leaving. We arrive at the kitchen and to be honest it wasn't a very long walk.

"Now tell me what this is all about," so me being the smart one recounted what happened throughout the day. Percy concluded my statement.

"So can they stay, just for a few nights?"

"Hmm...well by the looks of them they are going to eat a lot so I will need to go shopping."

"So that's a yes?" Percy asks hopefully.

"Of course it's a yes Seaweed Brain." I say jokingly.

"Oh, you two are too cute." Sally puts her hands together and has that aww face on.

"Mum!" Percy is red with embarrassment, I start laughing at his gorgeous face, Sally joins in, and Percy stands there pretending to be angry. After everyone has calmed done I start to speak. "Do you want me to set up their bedding?"

"I would love for you to do that Annabeth, I assume you and Percy will sleep together," My face blushes ,"so one of them can sleep on the couch and we will set up our two mattresses on the floor and...hmm...I can sleep on the couch than two can sleep in my room."

"Are you sure? I ask, she only just met thee people and she is giving up her bed for them.

"Of course, they look like they have had a long day." As always her kindness is so surprising. "Now I will go to the shops, you two can get the others to help with the beds if you like, and tell them what is going on."

"Ok," Percy replies than hugs his mum goodbye. Before walking out the door she turns to me.

"Annabeth. Don't let him near the jar." I nod my head with understanding. That would be disastrous. When she leaves Percy turns towards me.

"You know where the jar is?"

"Of course." Sally told me the first day I came, I remember her warnings of telling Percy.

"Please Wise Girl, tell me were the blue cookies are." His big sea green eyes pleading at me, I new I was going to say it if I looked at him so I turned around and said no, he pouted at me and mumbled something that I think was along the lines of, I didn't want to know anyway, but who knows what he said.

"Come on, we need to sort the bedding." I walk into the living room and stand in front of my new friends and tell them what is going on. After 10 minutes the beds are sorted, Manon and Dorian on the mattresses and Lysandra and Aedion on the bed. To entertain ourselves we started to play a game of monopoly, after telling the others the rules.

"Annabeth you cheated," Percy complained to me after I won.

"No I didn't I just used my brain," Well and my body to move the pieces and role the dice. Percy huffed at my comment. Sally returned when we were half way in the game and went straight to the kitchen to cook a meal for us, Lysandra who was already bankrupt offered to help.

"Dinner!" Sally shouted to us. We got up and walked to the table. We had to find extra chairs before sitting down to eat. Sally and Lysandra came out the door carrying a plate of blue lasagne. They placed it on the table with salad.

"Why is it blue?" Aedion blurted.

"Oh it is just something we do after I had an argument with my first husband, my husband right now is working tonight, he should be her tomorrow though." They still look confused but than served them selves some food.

"This tastes delicious," Dorian says.

"I agree." Adds Aedion.

"This isn't what I normally eat, but it tastes alright." Manon says, looking kinda disappointed of her meal. I wonder what she normally eats. We all finish our meals and take them to the kitchen to be cleaned.

"I am tired," Aedion yawns, "going to bed." Without showering or getting dressed he goes into sally's bedroom and falls asleep without bothering to place the covers over him.

"Same," Lysandra says.

"Do you need a shower?" I question.

"I am used to it, no thanks." She leaves to go sleep with Aedion and the other two get down on their mattresses and fall asleep after a couple of minutes.

"Well you two should go to bed as well," Sally says and walks away. Percy and I walk upstairs.

"You can get dressed in the bathroom," Percy tells me. I grab my stuff that I keep at his, ( you never know when I could be chased by a monster in Manhattan and need a place to stay and a change of clothes after)than I go into his bathroom and change. When I walk out I see Percy laying on his bed in his pj's which consists of no shirt, his perfect body is on display and gosh he is hot. I put those thoughts aside and slide into the bed next to him, I need sleep. He holds me in his arms and kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl." His warmth surrounding me like a warm fire.

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain." And my eyes drift close as i fall asleep in his arms.

My eyes jolt open as I am awakened from a sound down stairs. A phone call in the middle of the night.


	7. Blood Light

Percy

I am shaken awake. My eyes drift open to see beautiful grey eyes staring back at me. It took me a couple of seconds to fully wake up and realise it is still pitch black. I finally realise there is a noise coming from down stairs, a phone call to be precise. I spring out of bed and sprint to the kitchen, only to see my mum picking up the phone.

"Hello" she says into the speaker, she glances at me than continues to speak. "Yes he is here," she puts her mouth away and starts to speak, "Percy it's Will from the hospital." Oh no, this is going to be bad.

I grab the phone and start to speak, "hello, this is Percy."

The voice of Will Solace answers back at me, "Percy, something incredibly strange is happening, the girl she is..."

"What is wrong with her," I look behind me to see the others gathered around me.

"She is...well...she is burning," what?

"How can she be burning?"

"I don't know it is strange, I have never seen this happen before, her skin is so hot I can't touch her to help her."

"Wait she is burning?" I hear Aedion ask from behind me. I nod my head. His eyes glance knowingly towards his friends.

"We will be there in a few minutes, keep trying everything you can." I say and hang up the phone. I turn to my mum to tell her what is going on before grabbing the keys and running out the door. everyone following me. In 5 minutes we are rushing to room 23 where Aelin is.

Manon

I can't believe we didn't see if she would burn out or not, I should have known the amount of magic used to start the fire would have completely drained her. We burst into the room and I can feel the heat radiating of her. I immediately grab her arms, ignoring the burning of my hands, I have been through worse. Aedion grabs her legs, and we carry her to the closest bathroom, Dorian in tow.

"Shut the door," I call out, we can't have anyone watch this, hopefully Lysandra will make up an excuse of why we did this. We set her down on the floor and I rush my burnt hands to the sink, Aedion did the same while Dorian bent down and covered Aelin in ice. It kept melting until her temperature finally cooled down back to normal.

"That was close," Dorian said panting, I nodded my head in agreement. That was too close. I pick up her now cooled body and Aedion carries the other end as Dorian opens the door to let us out of the public bathroom. I just realised how weird we must look all coming out of the bathroom at the same time with an unconscious girl, but I let my thoughts stop, there are more important things to worry about than humans opinions.

"Bring her in her now," The doctor demanded.

"We fixed her if you are wondering," I said, laying her back on the bed. To check if we were right he touched her skin.

"How?" He asked, stunned.

"Water, we covered her in water to cool her down." Dorian replied, not completely true but not a lie.

"Why?" He asked. We can't tell him, what Aelin really was, so we just pretended we didn't hear him.

"Leo," Annabeth said, what why would she say Leo, is there someone else here, no I would of sensed them. Before I could ask she speaks.

"Can I have a talk with you guys for a quick second." We looked at each other, there is no harm in that. We nodded our heads and followed her to a quiet area of the hospital.

"I just have a few questions that's all." I nod my head, I will lie if I have to, for the witch-killer.

"Umm...question one...when you walk down the streets do you see things that are unusual, for example monsters." Well this is unexpected, hmm...how should I answer. I sensed someone, coming towards the room. Percy

"Oh I got a good test for this," he says, and takes out a pen. He un-capes it and a sword comes out from the pen. Wow that is incredible magic. "What do you see?"

"A very nice looking sword." Lysandra says.

"Do you all see that?" What type of questions are these? We all nod our head.

"Ok next question, do any of you have some sort of power or gift?" Oh no what should I say yes or no. I think I trust them enough but I will not tell them why.

"Yes," I say truthfully. The others nod their head.

"You are a demigod," Demigod? What the ? I did not see that coming.

"A what?" Dorian asks.

"Demigod, half human half god." Annabeth explains. I know that I am not but I wont tell them that, I will play along actually.

"So what kind of god or we talking about here."

"The Greek type," Percy clarifies.

"And what are the Greek gods or god," I have absolutely no idea so I thought there is no harm in asking.

"Like Zeus and stuff." Percy said. I guess we still look confused because Annabeth starts to talk about the whole history of these gods. About what feels like half and hour later she finally concludes her speech.

"And these gods are real, living in our daily lives, as well as the monster, always hunting demigods."

"I am a son of Poseidon," Percy says.

"Daughter of Athena."

"Oh that's why you call each other seaweed brain and wise Girl." Dorian says as if that is the only important thing.

"And who are we the children of?" I ask.

"Well for us to know for certain you have to be claimed by your godly parent." Percy says

"What happens when you re claimed?" Questions Dorian.

"That," He says pointing at Lysandra. I turn my head to look at her, at the glowing red symbol floating above her head. Two spears crossed over each other in a deadly, blood coloured light.


	8. McDonald's

Percy

I was not expecting Ares, but hey what do I know, my head is apparently filled with seaweed/kelp. My only question to this is why now? They all look at least 19. According to my agreement with the gods, they are to be claimed at 12, so why are they being claimed now? I put those thoughts aside as I think, who is the parent of the rest of them. I would put Manon as maybe a Bellona with that death stare she can give, Dorian as like a minor, maybe Hebe. Aedion could be Virtus, though I don't really know.

"Percy," Annabeth half shouts awakening me from my day dream, "now we know they are demigods, we can give Aelin nectar and ambrosia. "

"Oh yeah," I didn't think of that whatsoever, but she is the brains of our relationship. We all walk out of the closet/room , which I now realise must of looked weird. When we get back to the room we tell Will the news and like he new that they were going to be demigods,grabbed the plastic bottle of nectar next to him and prepares to put it in Aelin's mouth. He pours it in and she immediately starts to heal, the skin merging together where the stitches are creating scars, Will frantically removing the stitches as the nectar repairs the skin. It was working really fast, faster than normal. As if the nectar was only a little part of the healing process and was only wakening the actual body to do its work. It was going so fast that after 20 minutes the damage was repaired. Only scars are left of the once ruined skin.

"That was fast, she will probably wake up in an hour, I say we go get some breakfast while we wait."

"Yes," I say, not realizing how hungry I was until he said it. Will takes of his doctor's coat off and we all wash our hands before setting out to see what was open at 5am in the morning.

McDonald's. That was the only place open. I didn't complain, food was food.

We sat down at a table and ended up having to bring chairs over because there wasn't enough.

"What do you want?" I ask, standing up to go order.

"Pancakes and a hot chocolate," Wise Girl says.

"Two hash browns And a coffee, it has been a long day," Will replies. I turn to the others.

"What is there?" I can feel my mouth hanging open as I stare at them. How could they not know what was at McDonald's?

"We barely go," says Manon explaining. That makes sense but...I shouldn't question it.

"Well there is hash brown's, pancakes, ham and cheese pockets..." a voice says behind me, I jump in surprise, hand instinctively reaching for Riptide. I see a kid with black hair, black clothes standing behind me, the shadows clinging to him. Nico Di Angelo. He goes through McDonald's breakfast menu, knowing every thing there is on it. When he finishes, he says his order and sits down next to a very happy Will. The other three take their order and I go line up at the cash register.

Aedion

"Not trying to be mean or anything, but who the hell are you?" I ask the creepy dark kid now sitting at their table.

"Nico Di Angelo," he says, not even putting out a hand for me to shake.

"My boyfriend, and son of Hades," explains Will, well that does make me understand the black and the shadows around him.

"You can't just tell mortals what we are," Nico says, I nearly snort when he says mortals.

"They aren't mortals, meet Lysandra, daughter of Ares, Aedion, Dorian and Manon," Annabeth says. We explain how we met each other. Percy comes back with an armful of trays, balancing them. I eat the food, which is very overrated than we head out back to the hospital, each praying that Aelin has awoken from her slumber


	9. Who Came Up With This Horrible Fashion

Aelin

My eyes opened. Pain flung through my back only to disappear just as quickly. I groan and take in my surroundings. I am in a white room, on a bed wearing a ridiculous gown that feels like it covers nothing. How did I get here? I remember fainting, but that doesn't explain how I am here. The door opened and a young man of maybe 16-17 with blonde hair walked through the door.

"Hello, Aelin," how does he know my name,"glad to see your awake."

"Who are you?" I say, not meaning to sound rude, but I guess it is just a self-defence habit.

"I am Will Solace your doctor," doctor? As in healer? I remember going through a portal, that is why he said doctor probably, I am in a different world, my friends. Where are they? I was about to start demanding information when a feeling threaded through my bones. Something was broken, a bond, a blood bond, a carranam, a mating bond. Gone, he is gone. I feel emptiness inside me. Mixed emotions rush through me, sadness, rage of not being there for him, guilt of leaving him behind, and the love, oh the love. I scream, letting go of the emotions.

Will

We decided on the way back to the hospital that I would go into her room and check if she was alright. The others waited outside as I walk into the room.

"Hello, Aelin," I say, hoping not to startle her to much, " glad to see your awake," even though it has only been a day it felt like months.

"Who are you," her voice rings into my ears, it was confident, had a bit of rudeness in it but she does have a reason to be like that.

"Will Solace, your doctor." She looked slightly confused, but then quickly recovers. I just stood there in silence assessing her appearance and well being. She looked fine, well until she screamed.

Everyone came rushing in. Aedion and Lysandra, rush to her side while Dorian and Manon stand next to me.

"Aelin," Aedion says, full of concern.

"He's gone." She whispers, "he's gone!" She than shouts. Gone, who is gone?

"Can we have some privacy?" Manon asks me, I nod and walk out the door, along with Annabeth and Percy. Nico was waiting outside.

"What's wrong?" He asks me.

"I don't know," I had no idea. We just sit quietly.

10 minutes later, which is forever for people like me with ADHD, they walked out.

"How is she," I ask.

"She has calmed down, and is now demanding better clothes, she says that you people have a horrible sense of fashion." Lysandra replies. I laugh than nod my head and go fetch her clothes, that have been washed. I give them to Lysandra and she goes into the room to give to Aelin. And than walks out. 2 minutes, later Aelin, comes out, acting as if nothing happened.

"Are we going or is everyone just going to stare at me. I know I am beautiful, but have some self control." She says, a smirk on her face. I put my head down realising that I had been staring and go to sign her off.

"Hello, Doctor Solace," the receptionist greets me.

"Hello, I am here to sign a Miss Aelin off," she looks down at her paper than nods her head.

"Is that all?" She asks.

"Yes." I walk off towards my friends, " I have to stay for another 3 hours until I finish my shift." I explain and walk out.

Nico

She reeked of death. I know that doesn't sound right but it is true. She absolutely smelt like death. As if Thanatos walked into the room. We all walked back to Percy's apartment well except Percy who drove, because there is too many of us to fit in his car. When we reached the door, Percy answered because he got home a lot quicker than us.

We all filed inside, I of course came in last and Percy cloesd the door behind me. We all sat in a group in an ovaly, circle thing. Lysandra was the first to speak.

"So, I am half god, what does that mean?"

"Well," Annabeth explains, "it means that your life is in constant danger by greek monsters, and that you need to train."

"Greek monsters?" She questions.

" You know, the ones you see all the time but everyone tells you they aren't there, but really it is just the mist playing with mortals eyesight." She nodded.

" Oh, so I am not mad."

"No, your not," Annabeth starts to laugh and everyone joins in. I grin at my friends.

"Now about that training," Aedion says.

"Ah, yes. We shall all be going to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow," Percy answers.

"Is that camp a place for us?" We nod our head.

"Well now we have got that all sorted, I am starving. Can we go eat?" Aelin says. We nod our head and laugh as we walk out the door to go find something to eat.

Lysandra

I wonder how long we will keep pretending? Considering I know that both my parents aren't a god.


	10. Camp Half-Blood

Annabeth-next day

Camp half blood was quiet. Everyone was silent when we arrived, they just stood there and stared at us as if our heads had just been chopped off.

"Where's Chiron?" I ask. My half-brother Malcom answered.

"In the Big House," just as I expected. I nod my head and make my way to the sky blue house. We reach the front porch **(I have no idea how to spell that,)** and saw Chiron talking to Mr D.

"How nice, your back Annabelle," Mr D says, sarcastically. Chiron smiles at me, "welcome back Annabeth and Percy. It seems you have brought us some new campers." He says. This time I smile.

"Meet Dorian, Lysandra, Manon, Aedion and Aelin."

"What unusual, but lovely names." Chiron changes form, and gets out of the wheelchair. I see the others become wide eyed. "Foĺlow me." He says. He walks around the camp giving the new campers a tour. "And lastly we have the cabins." The others gasp at the amount of cabins. The original 12 in the middle in a U shape as always but with a rectangle surrounding it.

"Each cabin is sorted by the campers godly parent," Chiron explains."Annabeth, Percy. You can continue to explain some of things we do at camp, like what is happening tonight." Chiron then gallops away.

"What's going on tonight?" Manon asks. I smirk.

"Capture the flag. Which means we better sort you guys out with weapons before that starts. For now, let's see where you will be sleeping. I walk towards the cabins.

"Ok so Lysandra see that cabin there, with the barbed wire fence," she nods, "well that is the Ares cabin. Just wait a second I will go knock, stay here there are mines circling the cabin." I weave my way through the landmines and knock on the door, Clarisse answers the door.

"What do you want." She says with dissgust, I galre at her for a moment.

"There is a couple of new campers and one of them is a daughter of Ares," Clarisse nods.

"Bring her over," I go grab Lysandra's arm and guide her through the minefield.

"Clarisse will tell you what to do," I whisper to Lysandra than leave her in Clarise's care. We leave the cabin section of camp.

"When will we be put in a cabin?" Dorian asks.

"When you are claimed," Percy replies, "now come on let's take you to the armory." Percy leads the way and I trail behind with the others. We walk inside and Percy has them line up to be fitted with a sword. I can't wait to see them attempt to play capture the flag, it is always fun to watch when, no offense, a new camper wields a blade for the first time.

Aelin

An armory? Now we're talking. I line up to get my blade. If it were up to me I would use my own but that is lying somewhere in the bitch's burnt city. Manon is first in line and Percy tries a few blades with her before settling on a medium sized, skinng sword that would be good for people who are quick when fighting. Dorian received a slightly longer and broader sword. Aedion got the biggest one there. Big sword for a big ego. And well now it is my turn, since Lysandra isn't here at the moment.

"Try this," he says giving me a sword. I hold it and instantly feel that it isn't right. "No"

"Well than try this," he said giving me a lighter but really long sword, "nope. Can I try that," I say pointing at the two short swords. He nods and gives me them. Just as I suspected they feel perfect in my hands, well most weapons do. I grin.

"Now for the armor," Annabeth says. What! Armor! Those big, loud hard to move in sheets of metal! I grunt in disgrace.

"Trust me you'll need it," Annabeth adds. Yeah right, as if anyone here can hurt me. Pretend, I remind myself, pretend.

After what felt like decades of trying on armor I walk away with the thinest one that I could find. We exit the armory and I realise it has been 3 hours, decades, hours, same difference. I turn to face Percy, "so when are we going to get some food?" A horn sounded throughout the camp.

"Now," he replies.

-line break-

I sit on the spare table that was built for newcomers. Chiron says a speach and then food appeared before me, I was about to dig in when everyone got up and scraped a bit of food into the fire. Sacrifices. I follow there example, than sit back down and eat. When we finish Chiron says gets up out of his wheelchair to say something.

"I would like to introduce a few new campers, Lysandra daughter of Ares. Lysandra stands, everyone claps, then she sits back down. Aelin, Aedion, Dorian and Manon. We follow Lysandra's example. When we go to sit a bright light shines above Aedion's head. A lyre.

"All hail Aedion, son of Apollo." Well that was dramatic.

"Also, I would like to remind everyone that capture the flag is on tonight, Annabeth will you anounce the teams."

Annabeth standa up, "Athena and Hermes will be leading, on Athenas side there is, Posiedon, Apollo, Iris," than she mentions a few I don't know, " as well as the unclaimed newcomers, on the Hermes team there is Hepheastus, Ares," looks like I will verse Lysandra,"Dionysus, Aphrodite, Zeus," than she continues to name gods. We all get up and leave the dining Pavillion to prepare for the game. Well for the Hermes team (red) at least try to prepare for what is about ot be unleashed on them. I smirk, this is going to be fun.


	11. Capture The Flag

Percy

"Ok so that is the plan," Annabeth says to our team after explaining what we are going to do.

"What are we doing?" Aedion asks. I grin, "border partrol." I remember the first time I did that, I got my ass kicked by Clarisse, well untill I worked out how to use a explains the rules than everyone heads into the forest to their positions. For me that is on the attack side of things, right next to Annabeth, well at least untill she leaves with her cap and takes the flag.

A horn sounded beginning the game.

"Red team!" Annabeth shouts to signal everyone to start the plan we made. I ran out onto the enemy line a few demigods came at me but I easily stopped them. Me and Annabeth together as a team were unstoppable. I run to the left and Annabeth goes right. She places the cap on her head and goes invisible, but just incase I distract people to come over to the left. Annabeth has the flag and starts to frantically race to the Red boarder, I follow her giving her support and protection. As always her plan was working well. That is until I saw mlre than half the blue team all linded up to attack us and get there flag back.

I am a supposably good fighter, but even I can't take on that many at once. I ready myself for the attack. I really had thought we were going to win, the border only 10 meters away. There is still hope, the red team will have its glory, if I can just get Annabeth over the line. Then they charge. I was able to take down the first ones with ease, but then I got placed in a one on one with Clarisse and Annabeth was about to be taken down with only the flag as defense because Clarisse was keeping me occupied. It is over. The red team has lost.

A blur of swords swings through the blue team, and they all are defeated in a matter of seconds. One person standing in the middle of it all. Without armor. A smirk on her face.

Aelin.

My mouth is open in amazement. Annabeth crosses the line and instantlythe flag turns to a grey owl, signifying that we won. Evrykne circles wround Aelin in shock. Chiron gallops to the clearing.

"How?" He questions. She just shrugs her shoulders and walks off, leaving many questions behind. Some of the campers help the blue team members off the ground.

Aelin

I know I shouldn't of done that, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to win. I am walking back to the cabins when a hand grabs my shoulder. I whirl around with swords out, to see Mr D standing there. What the fuck?

"Aelin," I look at him with confusion.

"Yes that is my name."

"You are Aelin," I am getting a bad feeling about this, "you are the Aelin Galathynius, heir of ash and fire. Queen Of Terrasen."

Oh shit.


	12. Dead And Stolen

Aelin Galathynius /Celaena Sardothien /Diana/Lillian Gordiana/Ansel/Elentiya

"Whatever you are here for, whatever you want, take it and leave." The god says firmly.

"I'm not here for anything." I reply.

"Why come."

"Because of many reasons that you don't need to know." I say not wanting to tell about the whole set fire to everything thing.

"I will watch your every move, if you try to harm anyone, I will send you were you belong." I smirk, even though I don't have I say it, I do it anyway.

"Even if I wanted to I wouldn't _try_ to harm anyone." I pause to create a dramatic effect, because...well I wanted to, "I _would_ harm them." With that I walk away leaving a very shocked Mr D.

-line break-

Percy came running towards me.

"Where did you go?"

"Mr D wanted to have a chat with me."

He looked shocked for a bit, than recovered. "Ok. How did you do that?" Here comes the lies.

"I don't know. I just swung and hoped it did something, it was as if my mind and body detached and I just watched as my body moved." Nailed it!

"Do you have ADHD?"

"ADH, what?"

"ADHD, Attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder."

"What?"

He mumbles something along the lines of, "so this is how Annabeth feels," he pauses, "people with ADHD can't sit still, they are constantly getting distracted, and have trouble staying on task."

"And what has that got to do with me?"

"Well, most demigods have ADHD, because there impulsiveness is there natural battle reflexes."

"So you are saying I got ADHD?"

"Probably,"

"Oh, look at my Seaweed Brain being all smart." Annabeth says, as she walks over to us. "Come on, the campfire is starting."

We follow her to the fire, where most of camp is sitting around on stone steps. The fire blazed at the centre. Fire. Rowan. The pain comes again, washing over me. I feel a hand placed around my shoulders.

"It is going to be okay." Said the person. Lysandra. I take a deep breath. _My name is Aelin Galathynius...and I will not be afraid._ I put on a plastered smile and listen in to the campfire songs.

 _We have all travelled far._

 _Oh very, very far_

 _From one land to another_

 _From the ice to the raging fire._

 _Oh oh oh, la da di da._

 _And now we are together_

 _Together._

They need to work on those lyrics, because they suck. They actually have good voices though...ish. I hear everyone gasp, and look at Dorian. Floating above his head is a pale blue symbol. An ice thing.

"All hail Dorian, son of Khione." Do they do that to everyonne, I guess I will find out because above Aedions head is a lyre. Apollo. I had to stop myself from laughing my head off.

"All hail Aedion. Son of Apollo." Yep, they do it for everyone.

I didn't even realize that Manon had a symbol on her head untill Chrikn yelled out. "All hail Manon, daughter of Ares. "Oh Lysandra and Manon are 'sisters.'

That just leaves me. All the campers heads turn towards me. I see a light shining above my red like Ares, but a orange-yellow like the sun. Oh no it is going to be Apollo. Wait...Apollo's colour isn't like this. I new something was wrong even before I looked up to see all the campers staring at me in confussion. The light dimmed and vanished from my head.

"Who? What?" Are all questions asked by the campers. Chiron is silent, not knowing what to say. To my surprise it was Mr D who spoke up in Chirons place.

"All hail Aelin, decedent of Mala." The campers were uterly confused. Chriron looked at Dionysus like he was asking, "who the Hades is that?" Luckly the awkward silence was broken as a 16ish year old girl came running up to the camp, followed by a legion of other girls younger or about the same age.

"Thalia!" Annabeth screamed, and ran over to hug her. So they aren't intruders. They have a short conversation. Is it Thalia? Yes ok, Thalia tells something to Annabeth that makes her freeze. She turns around and announces to the camp.

"The hunters of Artemis will be staying for a bit, and there needs to be an immediate cabin counselor meeting in the Big House." She pauses to take a deep breath,"Peleus is dead. The Golden Fleece has been stolen."

 **Only 3 weeks and 3 days untill Kingdom of Ash!**


	13. Rachel

Thalia

"I don't get it, why go through all the effor of killing Peleus and stealing the Fleece only to not attack." The fury of not knowinglaces through Annabeth's voice.

"I don't know, but this camp is under threat of attacks without that fleece." Chiron says.

Clarisse speaks. "I will sort out a roster for each cabin to protect the camp."Chiron nods his head.

"In the mean timewe need a quest to find the golden fleece." Oh not another one.

"Who will lead it?" Lou Ellen asks.

Mr D who never contributs says something,"Well Len, that would be Miss Aelin."

"But she has never been on a quest, let alone lead one!" Clarisse yells.

"Quiet Clarina." She grunts but remains quiet.

"Well than she needs to oay a vist to Rachel." I say.

"Yes, meeting dismissed." We all leave the room.

I run up to Annabeth and percy in front of me.

"So who is this Aelin girl?"

"A new camper," Annabeth replies, "come on, let me introduce you." She takes me towards the beach where 5 people who I haven't seen before were standing.

"Hey guys, this is Thalia daughter of Zeus ." Annabeth says, " Thalia, this is Manon daughter of Ares, Dorianson of Khione, Aedion son of Apollo, Lysandra daughter of Ares and Aelin daughter of Mala." I looked at each of them and than finally aelin. I am not going to lie, she looked pretty.

"Who the Hades is Mala," I ask.

"Apparently an ancient goddess with the full title of Mala Fire-bringer." Aelin answers for her. She puts out her and I shake it, "pleasure to meet you." I smile.

"You too."

"Guys, Rachel." Percy reminds us.

"Oh yeah, there is a new quest. And you Aelin will be leading it." She looked a bit shocked but recovered very quickly as if she just showed a weakness.

"Ok.."

"And that means you are going to meet Rachel." Annabeth says," come on," she says and starts to go towards Rachel's cave, we all follow her.

Annabeth pushes the purple curtain aside letting the torches light escape the cave.

"Annabeth, Percy and Thalia. What are you doing her?"

"A new quest, requires a new prophecy."

"Ok, do you have a pen and paper?"

"Yep," I hold up the piece of paper and pen for rachel to see.

"Ok, let's attempt to get you a phro.." her words are stopped as the sprit of Delphi overtoke her body.

 _Eight shall go south, and nine will return._

 _They shall see everything they hold dear burn_

 _One is needed for two_

 _A sacrifice is required to go through_

 _A moonlit string draws the final breath_

 _A damaged souls fate of never ending death_

I frantically write down the words as she speaks them, only realising what she has said after I finish.

"Well that is depressing." Percy says.

"No shit Sherlock." I reply.


	14. Jewellery

Annabeth

 _"Eight shall go south, and nine will return._

 _They shall see everything they hold dear burn._ "I move my eyes closer to try and read the writing

 _"One is needed for two,_

 _A sacrifice is required to go through._

 _A moonlit string draws the final breath,_

 _A damaged souls fate of never ending death._

Thalia has really bad handwriting." I conclude, reciting the prophecy to Chiron.

"Hey! I think my handwriting is amazing for someone you ran from home at 12 and got turned into a tree for most of my life. I didn't get the schooling you did." Thalia attempts to redeem herself but it doesn't work. I look down at the piece of paper.

"I don't get how your s's look like o's, or is it an a?." Thalia snatches the piece of paper from my hands.

"They do not!" I start laughing. "They look completely different!"

"Sure they do." I role my eyes.

"Annabeth, Thalia, we have more important things to discuss."

"Sorry, Chiron." We say at the same time. We are all gathered around the ping pong table for another counsellors meeting, but this time Aelin and her group are there.

"This prophecy seems darker than I would hope for, but we must continue with the quest for the better of the camp." Chiron coughs, "It is clear that there are eight people going on this quest, and they are to venture south. We need to decide which eight are going. Aelin, being the leader of this quest will chose and I will deem if her chose is appropriate." I turn to look at Aelin.

"Umm...I will take Lysandra, Aedion, Manon, Dorian, and arr...Annabeth, Percy and finally Thalia." I new she would pick us.

Chiron thinks for a moment. "Yes, okay that sounds fine. Pack your things you will leave tomorrow."

"Where exactly are we going?" Aelin asks.

"Miami. Mr D says there are multiple nature spirits going crazy there, I feel that the golden fleece has something to do with that. Now get to sleep everyone, it is eleven pm and you eight especially, need a good nights rest. Meet here in the morning after breakfast, until then goodbye." I get up and leave the Ping pong table.

The walk to the Athena cabin is short and I am in bed dreaming of Tartarus and attempting to not scream my head off in no time.

Aelin

Because Mala is a Sun Goddess, I was told to sleep in the Apollo cabin. I slept well, only waking once because one of the others talked in there sleep. I packed my bag, which only had clothes in it, and headed out.

Chiron announced our leave at breakfast, and Clarisse announced the new protection rooster. Just like Chiron said, we met up at the Big House to leave for the quest.

"Before you go I would like to give you some things, to help with your journey." Chiron says. He passes a box to each of us. I open mine up to see a bracelet with a silver band and silver birds with sapphire blue tipped wings and eyes dangling around. Pretty, but ain't gonna help much in a fight.

Dorian and Aedion got a gold ring, Lysandra a necklace, and Manon an anklet.

"These are pretty and all, but aren't very useful." Manon says.

"But they are." Chiron says. "Show them." Annabeth walks up to be and inspects the bracelet before pressing on one of the birds. The bracelet transformed into two short hunting knife like swords. with silver handles laced with sapphire blue on it.

"It's beautiful," I am speechless, the delicacy on the swords are amazing. "Thank you." I notice the others do the same thing, but with different weapons.

"Aelin, yours is slightly different." Chiron says, than trots over to me. He presses a different bird, and a single, slightly broader, longer sword, appears in his hand. "For different situations, requires different needs." I thank him again and put the Bracelet on my left wrist. The others have put on there jewellery as well.

I smile to my friends and lead them out of the camp to the journey that awaits us.

Random Evil Guy That I can't Say The Name Of

"They are leaving." My second in command says to me. I smirk.

"Finally."


	15. Cab Ride

Thalia

As soon as we walked out of Camp I knew something was wrong. I felt my skin flake, my blood boil, my bones grind. I didn't hurt, I just felt like I was slowly deteriorating away like I was a speck of dirt. It will pass, I am sure it will. It is probably just my nerves.

"I say we catch a cab." Annabeth says.

"Yeah, it will be a long drive, so we will need to do a stopover." Aelin says.

"It's an 18-and-a-half-hour drive." Everyone looks at me weirdly, "what? Being a huntress makes you know these things. "They drop their glares and continue walking. We reached the road and started to walk along it.

"Ok, so we are going to walk along this road until we find a cab that can fit all of us, when we do we ask to be taken to Washington, then we will have something to eat, take a rest and catch a different cab, in case anyone is following us this makes it harder for them to." Aelin says, already taking the lead.

"Ok, that sounds good." Annabeth says, probably already making a backup plan just in case, and a backup plan for the backup.

A van/cab comes past us five minutes later. Percy sticks out his hand to stop it. I get into the cab after him. It is a relatively new cab, with that fresh car smell radiating throughout it. The driver is a Mexican looking man with a beard.

"Washington." Percy tells the driver. He puts the accelerator on and starts to drive.

"I know nothing about you guys, other than your names. So, we are going to do this game thing that me and my huntresses always do when a new person joins the hunt." I say. "Also, it is a 3-hour and 50 minutes' drive and we need to kill time." The others nod their heads. "Ok, the game goes like this. We create 10 questions as a group that we have to answer on a piece of paper, the pieces of paper are folded up and placed in a hat or something. Then we each take out a paper and guess who wrote it. Everyone get it?" I heard some muffled yes's, that's good enough for me.

"10 questions people, what will they be?" After some serious discussion we come up with ten.

1\. What is your favourite colour?

2\. Do you have any sibling/parents?

3\. What's your favourite leisure activity?

4\. The thing you dislike most.

5\. The thing you like most.

6\. Person you love most

7\. Person you hate most

8\. Do you like dog's or cat's

9\. Favourite animal

10\. Favourite element

I get out a piece of paper and tare it up, then a few pencils and hand it out to people. It is always important to carry stationary with you, because one day it might save your life.

Question 1: moonlight blue

Question 2: A brother

Question 3: Campfire with my huntresses

Question 4: Crowded areas

Question 5: Friends

Question 6: Jason

Question 7: Octavian

Question 8: Cat's, they are so much more agile and quiet, amazing predators.

Question 9: leopard

Question 10: wind

I fold my paper and place it into Annabeth's hat.

"Is everyone done?" I ask, and pick up the hat.

"Yes"

"Ok" I reach into the hat and close my eyes, shuffling the before finally picking one up. I open it and read what it says.

1: sapphire blue

2: No

3: Watching the stars

4: Not getting credit for something I did.

5: Playing with Fleetfoot

6:

7: Maeve

8: Dog

9: Stag

10: wind/fire

"I have no idea who this is." I pause to think before choosing, "Lysandra? I will read it out loud." I go through this person's answers.

"Nope," Lysandra says, dam it.

"It's mine." Aelin says.

"Oh, I would never have guessed. You don't love anyone?" She had nothing there which surprised me.

"Once, not anymore." Aelin's voice came out like she had a broken heart, splattered into pieces that could never be prepared. I felt sorry for her. We went through the others and it went like this.

Aedion got Manon.

Dorian got Annabeth.

Annabeth got Lysandra.

Percy got Aedion.

Lysandra got Me.

Manon got Dorian.

Aelin got Percy.

I glance at the clock in the cab and mentally groan. "Good on us. We officially killed 30 minutes of our 228-minute drive!" I yell sarcastically. Everyone inside the van/cab groaned, including the driver, which I must say is a little bit weird.

At 145 minutes in the ride, is when I felt it.

I screamed.


	16. Pinecone Face

Annabeth

A piercing scream, burned through my ear drums like a dancing flame. Thalia crumbled as if her bones did not support her weight.

"Thalia!" I shout and get of my seat to get to her. I unbuckle her seat belt and she collapses on me, unconscious.

"Get me some, nectar." I order. Percy rushes over and gives me some. I manually open her mouth and pour some in. A few seconds later she stops shaking. I lay her across two seats and watched over her for the rest of the drive.

Thalia

I felt myself awaken, and opened my eyes. I was in a hotel room. How did I get here?

"Your up." A voice says, I turn my head to see Annabeth, smiling at me.

"How long?"

"two hours." It could of been worse.

"What, happened?"

"We don't know, we were hoping you could tell us." I had no idea what happened, I was sitting there, than a hole heap f pain came from my left arm. It was like it just got chopped off.

"I-I don't know, all I felt was pain." Annabeth knitted her eyebrows in thought.

"Has anything like this happened?" Should I tell her? I can trust her.

"Yes, when were leaving camp I had this brief moment were my skin felt like it was flaking of me, my blood boiled, my bonesgrinded. It didn't hurt, nothing like that pain, but the feeling was still theere." Annabeth continues to think, than she gasps.

"Thalia!" She knows what is happening to me. "Oh my, Thalia the tree." Her tone srops to saddness and empathy.

"What?"

"Your life force is still connected to the tree. The poison that was in the rree years ago, is there now and without the rlwece the tree is dying. The poison is I assume the reason your blood is boiling. And-and the pain was a limp falling off the tree. The pain you felt was as-as if your arm fell off?" I nod.

"Dose that mean, when the tree dies..." a tear dropped down Annabeth's check.

"Oh Thalia." Annabeth hugged me, and I embraced her warmth.

"This quest impotance has just been doubled." She says.

"Than we better move double the speed." I reply.

Annabeth lets go of me and stares into me eyes, her grey eyes burning into my soul.

"Go to sleep, we leave at dawn. I will tell the others, just go to sleep."

I smile at her before rolling over and listening to her footsteps leave before finally shutting my eyes.


	17. Car Crash

Dorian

"If we are time restricted, I say we do the full 14 hour drive to Miami. "Aelin says. "Only stopping if necessary."

"I agree," Annabeth says. We are all siting around a table eating nutella toast.

"After breakfast, pack your stuff. We're leaving." Aelin announces, she gets up and walks away.

"Well, I'm going to pack, see ya." I say and walk away from the table. I reach my room and pack my clothes.

There wasn't much to pack, I was finished in about 10 minutes. I took my bag and walked out of my room. Aelin and Manon had already finished packing and were now waiting for the others.

-line break-'

The car bounced and swayed as it drove down the rocky road. I felt everything slow down as my body is flown to the right. The car rolled to the left, throwing my body around with it like a washing mashine. Glass from the shattered winds spray onto me cutting through my skin.

The car continues to roll before reaching a stop upside down. I groan and undo my seat belt. I hear a distink voiceshout the words everyone was thinking.

"What the fuck!" Her voice screams.

If I wasn't impaled with glass, I might of chuckled. I manage to lift my hand and open the door before my body tumbles to the dirt ground. Aelin gets out, her rage is clear in her face. Cuts all over her body and a piece of glass in her stomach, but she just ignores it. Pain is an old friend to her.

Percy helps Annabeth out of the car. Manon comes out with minor cuts, Aedion with a chunk of glass in his leg and Lysandra with a long piece through her shoulder. Thalia crawls out and lies on the dirt.

I groan and get up off the floor to see why we crashed. A bull thing and two snake things stand in the middle of the road. The driver must of tried to avoid them. The driver, oh gods. I limp to the front seat to see a bleeding body. I open the car door and gently lay him down. He should be fine, though if left unatended he will die from blood loss.

I look back towards the things in the middle of the road. They must be the monsters everyone talkes about. To be honest the Valg are scarrier.

"He beef boy!" A voice rings out, I turn towards it and see Percy standing there clutching the side of his body. "Miss me?" The thing grunts in rage and charges at Percy. Percy stands there untill the last second when he rolls out of the way and stabs the thing in the side.

He then attacks the two snake things, coming out of the battle victorius.

"What the fuck were those things. They ruined my favourite outfit!" Aelin yells after Percy comes back to us, covered in gold dust.

"Those things were the Minotaur and two Dracaenae." He explains. Aelin huffs in annoyance.

"It's an hour walk untill the next village. I say we calll an ambulance for this guy and leave before we are seen." Annabeth says. Thalia nods and gets out her damaged phone to call 911.

"I don't know about you but I can barely walk." Aedion says.

"That is why I have these." Annabeth pulls out a plastic bag full of golden cubes. Ambrosia. We each take one bite after taking out the glass and it slowly starts to heal the wonds.

"This is going to be a long walk, hope you guys are up for it." Manon says and we all start walking down the long road.


	18. Fayetteville

Annabeth

Houses start to be seen after an hour of our long walk. We pass a sign saying "welcome to Fayetteville." Finally.

Percy wraps his arm around my waist as we walk.

"We need to keep going," Aelin says.

"Can we eat something first?" Percy asks. "We just drove for four hours and walked for one. I need food." I can't help but grin.

"It's lunch time anyway." I say.

"Fine, but only a quick stop." Aelin gives in.

Percy's face lights up. I chuckle, "calm down Seaweed Brain."

"But...food!" I shake my head.

"You really are one of a kind."

Thalia grunts and fake gags before pulling out a map from her back-pack. "Ok, there should be a café a few streets away."

"Than let's not waste anymore time." Manon starts walking again.

It takes three minutes to get there. It's a small café with tables outside and inside. I go inside with Aelin. The others sit on a table outside.

"I'll order for Percy and Thalia. You order for the others?" Aelin nods. She walks up to the front counter and places the order.

Aelin: chocolate cake and a peach lipton ice tea.

Manon: razberry tart.

Dorian: chocolate slice and coffee

Aedion: vanilla tart and coffee.

Lysandra: caramell slice.

I walk up to the counter.

"Can I please have a vanilla slice, chocolate slice and two cookies."

"Any drinks?"

"Umm...two coffees." The receptioness nods her head. I give her the money and go outside.

"The orders have been placed."

"Yesssss." Percy shouts.

"And I thought Aelin was bad." Dorian says.

I smile. In the corner of my eye I see someone approaching us. I turn my head to see a waitress carrying a tray of food. She puts it on the table and walks away. I dish them out to everyone.

"This isn't a very healthy lunch." Dorian states.

"Shut up and eat the food." Aelin says quickly. Dorian glares at Aelin for s second before taking a mouth full of food. I was only half way through my Vanilla slice when Percy had eaten both his cookies. I roll my eyes, he is such a seaweed brain.

"Umm...hello." I hear a voice say behind me. I spin my head around and see a young boy of maybe 12 standing there nervously. "I was told to umm...to give this to you." He hands me a letter before sprinting off, back to where he came from.

I look at the letter to see who it is addressed to. One word is written on the front.

"Who here would be addressed as bitch?" My voice slightly confused.

"Oh, that would be me." Aelin reaches forward and takes the letter from me. She opens it up, takes the letter out and starts to read. Her face changes from relaxed to shook than rage.

"I'm going to kill that mother fucking bitch!" She yells.

"LANGUAGE!" Both Percy and Dorian shout.


	19. Back From The Grave

Aelin

It was all a plot, a plan to get me in chains. I thought I burned her to ash. I thought I placed her back to whatever hell she came from. I bash the table in anger, my hand stings but I ignore it. I will get my revenge, I will makes sure she pays for what she did. I glance back at the letter and read it again.

 _Dear Bitch_

 _You'll need to try a lot harder if you want to kill me, all I had to do was switch bodies to another._  
 _Burning my home! You will pay for that. Or should I say you have payed for that. Such a shame, he was a great warrior and bed mate. But still you are stubborn and have not said the blood oath or given me the keys so in return I had something things stolen from you, if you want it back go to Lummus Park. And I must say, if you don't give me what I want, all three of them will die._

 _Yours truly_

Queen _Maeve._

 _P.S. don't try to burn me again, I_ will _kill my hostages if you try anything._

I stand an grab my bag from the ground. Oh, she is going to pay. I feel my fire struggling to get free from the leash that is holding it back. Not yet, not yet I tell it. As if it knows what I am saving it for, I feel the magic retreat back inside.

I glance around. The others are staring at me in confussion.

"We are going to find that Fleece, no stopping. We're going straight to Lummus Park, where ever that is." I announce. The others are still very confused as I walk away to find a cab.

I hear footsteps approach me from behind. I turn my head and see the others following me.

"So what did the note say?" Annabeth asks.

"The Golden Fleece is in Lummus Park." I reply. Only a little bit of the whole truth. Annabeth looks unsure, but goes with it anyway.

"You do realise it's almost an eleven hour drive right?" Thalia states.

"Than I hope you had a toilet break." I counter back. Thalia glares at me for a second before shrugging it off. I manage to get two cabs because we can't all fit in one, and I don't want to waste time finding a larger cab.

"Thalia, Annabeth, Percy in that one. The rest with me." Annabeth looks like she wants to protest, but I shoot her down with a look. She frowns and goes into the cab with the other demigods. I get into the cab with my friends.

Once I tell the driver where we are heading, my mouth opens to speak. "She's back...Maeve's back." Their jaws drop open and eye's widen. I on the other hand, break down in tears.


	20. Love and Hate

Annabeth

"What are they keeping from us!" I shout fustrated.

"Yes they are suspicious, but that's no reason to accuse them off something." Thals says.

"Do you know how we met them?" I ask. She shakes her head. Me and Percy then explain the story. The street. The hospital. The blood. Thalia's face turns to utter shock.

"I-I don't know what to say." She stutters."They're obviously hiding something." I close my eyes.

My head nods. I'm feel my face falling. Eyes drifting to sleep, I never realised how tierd I was. I feel my head resting against something strong. A hand glides through my hair. Percy, I think before falling asleep.

-line break-

Aelin

We made it. The journey was long but we made it. Our cab stopped a street away from Lummos Park. I got out and saw the other can turning the corner. I stretch my legs, muscles aching and bones cracking. I think I prefer horseback.

Thalia comes out of the car first, followed by Percy carrying Annabeth in his arms sleeping soundly. I felt something tug in my heart. They love each other so much. It just makes me think of what I once had. My love for another. I push the thoughts to the back of my head. I will use those emotions, that pain for her punishment.

Percy sets Annabeth down on a bench to the side. He gently kisses her on the forehead to wake her up. Her eyes flutter open. She smiles at her boyfriend before realising where she was.

"I was asleep for ten hours?" She exclaims.

"Yeah." Thalia replies. "Come on, we have a Golden Fleece to find."

Aedion started to walk towards the park. I follow him, and I am followed by everyone else.

The park is surprisingly empty except for a few people. We walk towards the centre of the park. It was next to Miami beach, Maeve probably thought it would be funny and ironic to meet near a beach.

I see a teenage girl sitting alone on a bench with something in her hand. Considering how empty the park is I assume she is the one we need to find, especially since she keeps looking around as if she was expecting someone.

"Stay here." I told the others. My footsteps are silent as I walk towards the brown haired girl with olive skin and green eyes.

"Ah, Aelin so glad you could come." The girl says, "do you like my new body? I took it from one of my servants. Such a shame, she was nice. "

"Maeve." I hiss. She smirks confirming that I was correct.

"Oh, Chaol gave me this to give to you." Maeve passed me the paper she was holding. What was Chaol doing with her?

I unfolded the paper and read it. It was short and messy, as if he had written it in a hurry.

 _Don't do it_

Do what? The blood oath? Give her the keys!? Of course I won't. Why did he have to tell me that?

"I can tell by the look on your face that you don't understand. Let me help make it clear. If you don't give me what I want and surrender yourself to me. I'll have Chaol and his new wife killed...maybe tortured than killed." I feel my mouth open. No she can't, she would never I tell myself. A little voice inside my head replies. _Yes she would._

That's when I notice the ten people positioned evenly around me, weapons in hand.


	21. Blood

Annabeth

Time was running out. Just one look at Thalia and I can see she is hiding the pain. Her skin is dry and flaky. If we don't get the Fleece back by tomorrow I fear she won't make the journey back to camp. I stare at Aelin, talking to that teenage girl across the park. I see her face lit with fury. To be honest it was kinda scary.

Aelin storms over towards us, leaving the girl behind her. She passes two notes to Lysandra. One the letter the other I don't know.

"I'm sorry. Make sure Terrasen doesn't fall, take care of Fleetfoot. Stay here. " She whispers. Her footsteps silent as she walks away. What? I'm confused. What is she sorry about? What's Terrasen? Whose Fleetfoot? Questions buzz through my mind like a bee. The others look confused for a second before Aedion screams.

"NO!" The girl on the bench smirks. As of being kept by an invisible force Aedion is held back. Lysandra looks at Aedion in confussion, before gasping. I look back over to where Aelin went. The girl forced her to the ground in a kneeling position. Three men enter the park. Two holding another two people in chains. The other as a guard. Each one well-built and strong.

Dorian shouted at the people. "Chaol!" He ran over too them only to be stopped by the guarding person. Anger rushes through Dorian like and earthquake.

"I sugest you don't do that." The girl says. Dorian is fuming. A jet of ice shoots out of his body aimed towards the chains around the man. The ice freezes the metal, breaking it. The guy falls to the hard ground. His arm locked back in the grip of the man in seconds.

"Son of Khione." I whisper. Percy reaches and grabs my hand in comfort.

"That was a very bad thing you did Dorian." The girl says. Who is she? Faster than I thought was possible she grabs Aelin.

"How many times do you think it'll take this time to make her scream?" I was horrified.

"Why don't you see yourself, Maeve." Aelin spat. A bulky man walked out into the park. All eyes staring at him. It seems that this girl didn't not care for witnesses. He was carring something. I couldn't quiet tell what it was from this distance and I didn't dare move closer. I didn't need to. The man lashed the nine-tail whip.

"Ah, I love this world. They invent such amazing things." The girl says. My breathing becomes rapid. I see something that I have never seen before. Aelin was scared.

Two other men come. One with golden hair the other with black, or was that dark brown? They grab Aelin and tie her up to a palm tree. The male brought up the whip. Not caring for her clothes when he btought it down with a loud crack, right onto Aelin back. Her clothes shredded, blood dripped from her back. She did not scream, though every one in the park did. It was chaos, people ran around screaming, it won't be long until the cops come. The man raised the whip and brought it down again. With no clothes to protect her, it went straight into Aelins back. Still no noise left her mouth. She only closed her eyes, face grimaced.

This did not please the girl, Maeve. The man started to lift the whip again. No, this can't go on.

"Stop!" I shout. And he did. Not because he was thinking about how wrong this is, but becasue he was amused. "I'm sure there's a logical, reasonable solution to this that doesn't involve blood." I continue.

The man shrugged. "Probably." He than brought the whip down on Aelin again. Who is this girl? Three whips and no scream? Blood soaked the ground on which her body was. No skin was to be seen. Aelin choked as she was trying to say something.

Maeve's face went smug, she walked over towards Aelin. "Trying to say something, to give in?"

"Never you bitch." She struggled. "I thought we had a deal."

"Oh yes. Release them!" Maeve ordered. The chains around the girl slid lose. The man was released from his iron grip. Dorian rushed over to him. They said a few words that I couldn't make out.

"Ok, Cairn continue." The man, Cairn, whipped her again, and again, and again, and again. Untill she finally screamed as leather met bone.

"Argh, there we go. Now let's see if she's ready to give me what I want." Aelin shook her head. Maevd pressed her lips together. "Cairn, ag-" her words cut of by a blinding light striking throught Lummus Park.


	22. Erilea

Aelin

I shut my eyes as I am blinded by white light flashing through the park. I re-open them to see 18 people, both male and female of different ages stand there in the once moments before open space. The male with the black cloak and an aura of darkness speaks, his voice booming throught the field.

"You were right, she dose smell like death. They both do." The boy wearing black smiles, as if he achieved something great.

"Who the hell are you!" Maeve shouts. Annoyed that they disrupted her fun.

"We are the Olympian gods and most powerful demigods. I am Zeus, King of the gods and lord of the sky's." One says. I can barely turn my head around enough to see him without blacking out. "Let go of her chains, you have no right to harm an innocent girl." Maeve's laugh echoed around.

"Innocent?!" She continues to laugh. "Do you even know this girl? Do you know any of these people?" No, they don't I tell myself.

"We know that they have helped save camp half-blood and that is all we need to know they are good people." A female voice says. I glance in the direction, a young girl with silver eyes and hair stands there, bow around her back. She reminds me of a kinder, nicer version of Deanna.

"So you have no idea?" Maeve says. This isn't going to end well. "Did I say to stop Cairn?" She asks. No, not again. Multiple hot lashes connected to my back, riping out the skin. A scream erupts from my throat. And again. Over and over. Pain is all I know, everything else is blocked out. If I don't shift, I may not make it.

Thalia

I smile. The olympian gods have come, except for Dionysus but Hades has come in his place. I look at the rest of the seven and Nico who have also came. There is no doubt that we were going to win. We were going to save Aelin and camp.

Hades voice is loud and clear as he tells his son,"you were right, she dose smell like death. They both do." Nico beams, proud of himself.

"Who the hell are you!" The girl, was Maeve her name? I don't know. I'm surprised that Zeus didn't kill her right then and there for that insultive comment.

"We are the Olympian gods and the most powerful demigods. I am Zeus, King of the gods. Lord of the sky's." He rumbles, bit dramatic if you ask me. "Let go of her chains, you have no right to harm an innocent girl." His words are controlling and demanding, but despite that the girl starts to laugh.

"Innocent?!" Her laughter is all that is heard." Do you even know this girl? Do you even know any of these people?" Those are the questions I have been asking myself throughout this quest especially after what Annabeth told me, I just didn't want to admit it. That I could be sleeping next to a murder. Friends with an cruel, heartless creature.

"We know that they have helped save camp half-blood and that is all we need to know they are good people." Lady Artemis says next to me. Her words spoke truth.

"So you have no idea?" She asks. No idea about what? "Did I say to stop Cairn?" She orders. The man raises the whip and continues his work earning screams of pain from Aelin.

"STOP!" Posiedon booms and few minutes later, not taking the harsh cruelty before him. The girl smirks.

"I'm afraid he can't. Well unless I tell him to, that is how blood oaths work." Blood oath? What's that? All the demigods looked confused. Even pretty much all of the gods. Except for two. Hades and Athena.

"Blood oath," Athena gets lost in thought for a moment, thinking of multiple solutions and possibilities. "Erilea, your from Erilea." The rest of the gods look like they just had a loght bulb switch on inside their heads. Or that they have been smacked in the face really hard.

"Is anyone going to tell us what Erilea is? Or do we just have to picture a world with like dragons and people going around screaming "Expeliarmus!" And stuff." Leo comments.

Athena sighs. "Many years ago, before the earth was created. Chaos made another planet. Upon it were creatures of magic as well as humans. She liked it so much that she decided to make a second planet in a different galaxy called earth. Chaos was pleased with herself of these creations for a long time. Untill humans completely took over the earth. The gods left only to the myths. She wasn't happy about this, so she vanished to the other world along with any information we can receive from it. All we know is that on this world there are two super continents and smaller land masses that surround each one. Erilea one of the larger ones. " Athena explains. My head feels like it's going to explode with information.

"And Prythian the other." Hades concluded. Athena nods her head. Hades continues to speak. "The last time we heard word of this other world is when Dionysus managed to accidentally be sent there through an open portal for a very short amount of time, and he hasn't talked to anyone of his experiences." Hades finished.

"So you do know some of our history. But still nothing on our royalty." She turned towards Percy, Annabeth and I. Aelins scream just a distant sound in the background. "Did you know that for the past week you've been traveling with a king and two queens?" I gasp. No that isn't true. It can't be, there all too young. Maeve smirks.

"I think it's about time you see the real Aelin." I can tell I had a look of confusionon my face as I look into her eyes. "I think that's enough Cairn." Cairn stops as if he was paralyzed mid swing.

"If you don't do it Aelin. You will die from blood loss." I see reluctance thread through her face, but I can also see something else. Admitting that Maeve is right, she has to do whatever it was. Aelin starts to glow as if on fire, brighter than the sun.


	23. Truth

**Warning, minor KoA spoilers.**

Aelin

I feel my body shifting. My magic raging against me. It's been a week since it has been let free and there is already a mountain full of it. My ears start to point my face becomes more distinct. The cuts along my back start to heal. Smells rush to my nose. The tapping of feet and the fidgeting of fingers is heard. I have shifted. I am Fae.

I hear gasps spread across the field. "There you go. Every meet Aelin. Aelin everyone." Maeve jokes. There are a few minutes of silence in which no one knows what to say. Maeve of course breaks it. "Cairn go fetch the box." I feel my heart rate speed up. No, no, no. Please.

I see it come to view the iron box that kept me as a prisoner for the long time I was captured. I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack. I can still smell my blood on it. My rotting flesh.

"Fenrys, Connall. Put Her Highness inside." No, I don't want to. Never, I won't ever go back in there. Fenrys grab one of hands and Connall unties my chains giving me my perfect opportunity.

"I'm sorry." Fenrys whispers.

"Me too," I say back. I tap my bracelet on the Buzzard. Two hunting blades appear in my hand. Wasting no time I knock Fenrys out cold and move swiftly to Connall and do the same. I turn towards Maeve.

"I am not going in there. Never again." I growl.

"Cairn, get the bitch in her cage." I hiss. My back is only slightly healed. I won't be able to win against him using only a blade. So I make the battle fairer. My swords ignite.

The Fae male approaches me and I slowly circle around him. Figuring out which of his sides is the weak one. By the way he holds his sword. I presume his legs are normally not attacked and therefore an opening in his defence. That's when I longe.

Percy

I stare, memorized by her movements. Her body has changed, her ears are now pointed, her face more narrow. It is exactly how I pictured and elf to look like. Was she an elf?

I return my attention back to the battle. Aelin ducks under Cairn's sword and strikes for his legs. She manages to scrape a bit before his sword met hers. In that moment she used her other sword to strike his left arm. As quick as lighting he was there, blocking her attack. The continue like this, dancing against each other at high speeds for another tem minutes until Cairn manages to smack his broad swords hilt into Aelins hand, forcing her to let go of one of her swords. No doubt giving her a broken wrist.

That doesn't stop her though. She grasps to hands on the other sword. Pain in her face as she continues to fight. They last another five minutes before Cairn trips her over using his foot. Aelin falls to the floor and has Cairn on top of her, sword at her throat in seconds.

"Be a good girl and bet into the box, I can't wait to paint again." Cairn tell her. Aelin hisses at him, causing him to smile. He grabs her hands, sword still on her neck and pulls her from the ground. He leads her towards the box.

"No, no, no, no." Aelins pleads are all that is heard. Distant sirens are heard. The police are finally coming.

Aelin starts to light up. A jet of fire shots out to Cairn. He screams, his skin starts to burn. Aelin pounces on him and pushes him to the ground. The flame not hurting her.

"It's my turn to paint." She smirks and uses her bracelet to get a dagger. She than gets rid of the flame and slowly cuts Cairn deeply on the skin. His screams seems like music to her ears. Her lines are staight and precise as she carves out each letter. The word clear on his stomach. _Rowan._

Aelin isn't finished though she continues to write it all over his boody until there is not a single bit of skin left. No skin left to carve. She gets of the ground and stands. Smiling. I feel horrified of what laid before me.

"See? I told you she wasn't innocent." Maeve says. "You've been traveling with some of the most feared people in Erilea." The sad part is that a little part of me believed her.

"Aedion Ashryver a Prince, General and the Wolf of the North." Maeve pauses staring staring at each of us.

"Lysandra." Maeved continues, "Lady of Caraverre, Shifter, Prostitute and Arobynn's personal whore." Meave smiles sheepishly. Every one stays quiet, wanting to know what other secrets they kept from us.

"Dorian Havilliard. Magic user, son of a merciless man and King of Adarlan the second most powerful kingdom in Erilea." I feel my jaw dropping open. "Now for the bad ones." That was good?

"Manon Blackbeak. Man Eating Witch, White Demon, Witch Killer, Kin Slayer, Heir to the Blackbeak Clan, The Last Crochan Queen. High Queen of the Crochans and Ironteeth." A witch, a human eating witch. A Queen.

"Last but not least. Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius." Dam that's one hell of a name. "You think her name is long," she said as if reading my thoughts, "wait for this."

"As Celaena Sardothien one of her many fake names, Queen of the Underworld, The King's Champion, Adarlan's Assassin. As Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius, Witch Slayer, Aelin of the Wildfire, Aelin Fire-Bringer, Aelin Light-Bringer, Heir of Fire, Heir of Ash, Heir of Brannon, Heir of Mala, Heir of Terrasen, The Queen who was Promised, Fire-breathing-bitch-queen and lastly Queen of Terrasen the strongest Kingdom in Erilea." An Assassin, a Queen.

"You forgot two." Aelin said and stood up from Cairn's body. Taking out her swords.

"And what may they be?"

"Elentiya, the spirit who can not be broken. And Fireheart..." Her voice disappears solemnly.

"Oh yes the names that your best friend and husband, mate gave you before both dieing." She said coldly. Aelin bared her teeth. "Oh yes, don't forget your beloved parents called you Fireheart didn't they?" It's as if another emotion came into her eyes. Pure hate. It was terrifying.

"Come at me Adarlan's Greatest Assassin. Lets see if those names are true." Maeve un-sheathes her blade. Than everything was set in flames as Aelin charged at the girl.


	24. Unraveling

Aelin

Years of training is the only thing that kept me alive. I make a circle of flame so no one can interfear with the battle in front if me. This is my revenge.

I strike at her, my blade light in my hands. My blows as fast as a cat. But the problem was, she was faster. Older. More experience. My offense soon turned to deffense. I couldn't manage to get a hit in, all I could do was block each strike before it hit my body. I struggle to keep up with Maeve's pace. Her blade was as fast as a cheetah. I have to win. I have to win...

 _A sacrifice is required to go through._

A sacrifice... to go through where? My blade slowly gets heavier in my hands. Maeve blows seem stronger each time. Go through...of course, how could I have not seen it before?

 _A damaged souls fate of never ending death._

The prophecies riddles unravels in my mind. Going through each meaning, every possibility until one solution is clear.

 _They shall see everything they hold dear burn._

I know what I have to do, for Erilea, for Terrasen, for Camp Half-Blood. My feet collapse and I roll out of the way of Maeves fierce attack and I get up, my blade drops to the soft ground, this has to happen. It's the only way. _My name is Aelin Galathynius and I will not be afraid._

Maeve smirks. I take a deep breath and watch her facial expression change to fear. Completely terrified. I let go.

My fire, my emotions, sweeps through the Earth.

Destroying.


	25. Moonlit Arrow

Artemis 

I'm attacked by a wall of fire as it throws itself at us. Ares, being the the proud idiot he is, was standing in front of the other gods. His screams were drowned out by the raging of the fire. Poseidon is quick to shield us with a bubble of water. Percy joining his powers to help his father. Ares rushes to the safety of the water. Poseidon attempts to wash out the fire, but is to no preval.

"Her magic is too strong!" The God of the Seas shouts.

"She's using it all..." mumbles Lysandra. "She'll burn out." She whispers.

"No, no, no!" Dorian yells. He creates a ice layer around him and walks out of the bubble, walking ever so slowly to Aelin. Trying to reach her. The flame pushing him away, telling him to go back.

The pedestrians around us start to scream. But one voice is the loudest. One scream overcomes the rest. The target, Maeve.

"There all going to die..." Athena whispers, looking at everything around her. The buildings start to catch a flame. People home's getting destroyed. The howls and whimpers of dogs, the screeches of cats. The chirps of birds desperate to get out of there cages. Children crying for there parents. The city slowly burns to ash.

"We have to stop it!" Squeals Aphrodite, "its burning all my favourite shops!". I glare at her, because that's the most important thing that is burning, not the young maidens and children. Athena looks lost in thought, her stormy grey eyes calculating.

"The prophecy, what was the prophecy!" Athena yells, turning to my brother.

" _Eight shall go south, and nine will return._ _They shall see everything they hold dear burn._ _One is needed for two._ _A sacrifice is required to go through._ _A moonlit string draws the final breath._ _A damaged souls fate of never ending death."_ Apollo reciets.

"Of course...Artemis!" Athena shouts at me."You have to kill her!"

"What? No!" I protest.

"You have to, the prophecy requires it." I glare at her. If there's one thing I've learnt over the many years I've lived, it's that you never mess with fate. The future has already been written, it can be altered but the outcome is always the same. I draw my bow, my aim precise and fire the arrow into the heart of the flame, where the Queen stood alone for her long awaited death to come.

The moonlit arrow pierced straight into her broken heart.


	26. A Queen

Aelin

All I felt was pain. Pain as my broken heart finally tearing it in half. Than it stopped. It all stopped. I could feel no more. I could touch no more. I could only hear. Hear Dorian scream as he comes and picks up my scarred body. I could still feel. Feel my emotions ache as I watch one of my closest friends mourn. The prophecy is complete. I finished it, even though I have condemned myself to years of torture. Of watching them grieve. Of watching them fall, and me not being there to pick them back up. I went through to where no one has been before. Not the Underworld. Not where Nehemia...Rowan went, but somewhere in between. And I am alone.

Dorian

No, no she can't be...be... I feel tears leave my eyes. My magic roared inside my veins. Pushing itself free a wave of ice smothered her flames. In a moment Chaol and the girl are sprinting for me.

"That-that's her." The girl whispers. Chaol crouched down next to me and closes her eyes.

"She-She deserves a burial of a Queen." I manage.

"Of the Queen of Terrasen deserves." Manon says from behind me, even she sounds moved by what has occurred.

"You leave! All of you!"Lysandra shouted at the gods. "You do not deserve to even be in her presence. You are nothing compared to what she was. She would of found another way!" The gods lowered their heads and we're gone in a flash of light taking most of the demigods with them.

All except three, Annabeth, Percy and Thalia.

"Aelin." A voice whispers. Aedion.

I move to the side.

"No, no please Aelin. I lost you once. Not again, please." Aedion cries were echoed through the park.

"No, we were ment to grow up together. Go through our teens years together. See our families as one." I realise that Aedion is not just talking about the future, but of the past.

"You were the little princess. Strong, confident. A Queen. You had so much going for you, and slowly each and every bit was taken one by one." Aedion sobs. "No one should deserve that. Derserve to wake up in their parents blood. To find someone to love, only to have the tortured to death. Finally make a true friend and have them stripped from you. See your mate, your husband die in the arms of your foe. Not one single being could of gone through all that and not break. But you, Elentiya did, you shouldn't of have to. No one should. But you did." Aedion starts to rain down tears.

Aelin

"Aedion." I whisper. My hand touches his shoulder but he feels nothing. Sees nothing. Hears nothing. I'm just a ghost. A ghost drifting between world's seaching for my long lost soul. My love that will never see me again.


	27. Golden

Thalia

I felt my heart ache. It doesn't matter that she wasn't who she was said to be. Aelin was my friend. And now she's gone. A shooting pain cascades down my leg. I scream and tumble over. The throbbing ache not leaving my body.

"Thalia!" Annabeth shouted and swang her arm around me to keep me up. "What's wrong?"

"My-my leg." I stumble. The effort to speak straing against my leg. Annabeth looks at me with worry in her eyes.

"We, we need to continue our search." Percy says.

"We don't. If the prophecy is correct, that means that the Fleece should be uncovered from it's hiding spot. So therefore it will be somewhere around here." Manon comments.

"Well...than we wait." Annabeth says. The pain slowly subsided. The faint ache still there.

"Who are you?" I ask the crying guy and the girl.

"Chaol Westfall," I stood there waiting for more, there is always more about these people. "Captain of The Royal Guard of Adarlan and best friends with Aelin." I turn to face the girl.

"Yrene Towers, healer." Wow, the first preson to not be a killer. "Also, wife of Chaol, so technically Yrene Westfall."

"You got married? Good on ya." Dorian says, before returning his gaze back to the body.

"Umm...about that fleece." I say. Manon closes her eyes for a second.

"Over on top of the tree." She says. I look and sure enough it is there. How did she know? That doesn't matter, we have it now.

I walk over and climb the tree. If there'sone thing you learn when being a hunter, it's how to climb a tree. I reach over and grab the shining fleece. Before scaling back down the tree. Don't look down, then I won't be scared.

"We need to go." I say. "I feel my organs starting to fail each minute that ticks by." I inform them.

"I say we go by air." Annabeth says taking lead. Percy is about to protest with Annabeth continues. "I highly doubt Zeus will strike down his own and only daughter, as well as these very important people. And the body of a Queen. I am sure he does not want another war on his hands." She explains. Percy reluctantly agrees.

"Umm, can we not?" I ask.

"Flying is the most beautiful feeling in the world. Why wouldn't you want to do it?" Manon asks me.

"I'm afraid of heights." I say ashamed.

"Eh, you'll be fine." Manon walks back to her Erilea friends. She cares SO much about my emotions. I shake my head and start to walk towards the road to get a cab. I know that there is no other way to get to camp in time. Oh, right I think. There won't be any cabs. Half the city was burned. I groan and walk back towards everyone else.

"No cabs. We have to walk. Though it's not that far." I tell them. They nod and Aedion picks up Aelin bridal-style. We start to walk towards Miami airport.

"The prophecy was right." Dorian states.

"It always is." Percy rebuts."Just like Annabeth." Annabeth glares at Percy for a second before deciding to take that as a complement.

"Eight shall go south nine will return. We gained you too, but lost...her." Lysandra explains.

"The should see everything they hold dear burn. The city went up in flames." Dorian added.

"One is needed for two. Aelin had to give up herself for Chaol and Yrene." Percy says.

Manon continues. "A sacrifice is required to go through. Go into somewhere to get the golden fleece, Aelin sacrificed herself."

"A moon lit arrow draws the final breath," I pause . "Artemis, shot Aelin." My head looks down.

"A damaged souls fate of never ending death...we don't know what that means." Annabeth says slightly fustrated.

We walk the rest of the way in silence, each one of us occasionally glancing at the once beautiful girl that laid in Aedion's arms. Her Ashryver eyes will never see the sunlight again.


	28. Aelin Ashryver Galathynius

Percy

I stare at the people in front of me, each one of them seem distant, mourning the loss of their friend. The plane rattled as it took off, Thalia turned ghostly pale. I just grabbed the seats with intense strength. Thank gods we managed to get a flight in these circumstances. There was only a bit of bribing involved.

"So...can I ask a question?" Annabeth asks.

"Sure," Manon replies.

"Who the Hades are you?" Annabeth says.

"It's a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?" Aedion questions. I nod my head along with Annabeth and Thalia.

"I guess we should go from the start. Once upon a time in a kingdom long since burned to ash, there lived a princess who loved her kingdom...very much." Aedion says, "Her name was Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, daughter of King Rhoe Galathynius and Queen Evalin Galathynius of Terrasen. Everything was fine, happy until a neighbouring land known as Adarlan sought for more power. The king knew he could not defeat the mighty Terrasen in a battle so he sent assassins to murder the royalty and nobles, tearing down Terrasen from the inside out. Aelin was with her parents in a holiday house the night it happened. It was raining and she got scared so she went into her parents room and cuddled up with them, the bed sheets wet from what she assumed was the rain. The next day the eight year old girl woke up in her parents blood."

"Oh my gods." Annabeth mumbled.

"The maid came in the room after hearing Aelin's screams, she saw the King and Queen and new that the Princess would be next, that the murder was still there. Marion Lochan gave her life so that Aelin had time to run. The person nearly caught her but she manged to cross a bridge that the man could not go on with a horse. Aelin continued to run across but the bridge gave way. She fell into the raging icy waters. She fought and fought for air, but did not prevail. Elena Galathynius, one of her dead ancestors took pity upon her and brought her back to life, one who fought so hard had no reason to die. She sent a man named Arobynn Hammel to find her not realising the consequences. He took the little girl into his care and travelled back to Rifthold, the capital of Adarlan."

"There he trained her as Celaena Sardothien to become the most feared assassin in the land, and that she was." Lysandra continues. "She trained and trained, along side a man named Sam Cortland. They hated each other until one mission where Arobynn sent them to a Pirate Lord in skull bay. They did not know the real mission was to send slaves to Rifthold. When she found out, she planned to release them. When the job was finished she became closer to Sam. When they returned Arobynn, King of the Assassins sent Celaena away to train with the silent assassin's of the Red Dessert, after getting a beating from Arobynn and watching Sam get hurt even worse."

"When she returned she and Sam fell in love. They decided to move out of Adarlan and live in peace together. They just had to ask for Arobynn to let them be free. Arobynn agreed but said that they had to pay it off. Celaena sold her horse and payed off Sam's freedom, she got a nearly impossible job that would be able to pay of the rest of the debt. Kill the crime lord known as Ioan Jayne and his right hand man Rourke Farran. Sam goes out one night to kill Farran alone, Celaena reluctantly stayed back. When Sam didn't return the next morning she grew immensely worried. Arobynn came to her apartment and told her the news. Sam Cortland was dead."

Annabeth gasped and squeezes my hand.

"He was drugged than tortured to death. You could barley recognise his body. Celaena was outraged and went for revenge. Some one must of told them she was coming for a trap was set for her. The almighty assassin was captured and sent to Endovier until she dies." Lysandra finishes.

"A year later is when my father started the contest for a chosen one to become his champion." Dorian started, "every one inside his court went to fetch the best warriors, thieves and assassin's in the land, but I knew none of them could match the famous Celaena Sardothien. So I set out to Endovier, a camp for slaves to work in the salt mines, and found my contestant. In short; she won the competition and became the King's Champion."

"She slaughtered the King's enemies, or so we thought. She was actually letting them free and giving the King false heads that came from the sick house. In Celaena spare time she would talk to the Princess of Eyllwe, they were good friends. A few months later there was a threat on Nehemia, the Princesses life." Chaol paused. "The King informed me that he wanted to have a private talk with her which could only end badly, but I did not tell Celaena. I set up extra guards around Nehemia. A few weeks later, I was kidnapped. Celaena, my girlfriend at the time went to find me. She found me strapped to a table in a warehouse, she fought her way to me only to be stopped by a former associate from her time as an assassin. He told her of what was planned for Nehemia. That I kept it a secret, that the King was planning to talk to her tonight. The kidnapping was just so she could see the truth. Celaena ran to the castle, out ran my horse. But it was all to late."

"When I arrived at the crime scene there was blood everywhere. Celaena turned to me death in her eyes, and struck. I survived with this." He pointed to a scar on his cheek. "If Dorian hadn't used his magic, I would be dead. Celaena was thrown into the dungeons and when she got out, she had her revenge."

"She was calm after that, slowly recovering until one day she had to see Nehemia again do she opened a portal using Wyrd marks, an ancient form of magic. The portal was left open for too long and a monster from another world came through the portal. We got there just in time to help her. But her dog Fleetfoot, the monster took her with it as it went back into the portal. Being the smart person I am, I dive into the portal for her. Bad idea. Celaena who was being held back by Dorian, hit his head against the stone, releasing her. She ran throw the portal after me. That is when I learnt that she wasn't human, that she was Fae. Magic was not gone in the other realm, so she shifted and fire circled the beast, killing it and allowing me and Fleetfoot to escape. After that, after I saw she was Fae I asked the King to send her to Doranelle, a city that we have been at war with for months, the city ruled by the Queen of the Fae."

"I sent her there so that she could stay, be protected by the other Fae. But on the docks she told me her true name, and I knew she would come back. She gave me a piece of paper with a date. The death of Evalin and Rhoe Galathynius. All the pieces of the puzzle joined together. That she was the Heir of Terrasen, The one person able to take down Adarlan's Empire." Chaol takes a deep breath.

"She went to Doranelle, we're she trained with a certain Fae by the name of Rowan Whitethorn." Aedion says

They continue to explain the life of the most remarkable person in existence, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius...or should I say Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius.

Aelin

I stare at my friends as they go through my life. A tear drops down my cheek, soon I break down in tears. I will watch each of them die, watch each of their pains. It will go on forever. Just like the prophecy said. 


	29. The Great, White Stag

Manon

"We had a plan. Storm into the palace take Aelin and leave. It didn't end well. Maeve was prepared, an army at her side. We defeated them, leaving no strength to remain. Maeve grabbed Rowan so fast, not even the centuries of training could of been able to stop it. In one quick motion, Rowan Whitethorn was dead. Aelin, she managed to find the fire that dwelled deep inside of her. Her screams were a volcano, erupting with flames." I say. "We barely escaped. And the fire, it was eating away at Aelin. It kept growing and growing, we had to stop it. So she opened a portal, a portal that lead here. That is were we met you." I gesture towards the couple holding hands.

"Wow...I am so sorry for your lose, all of you." Annabeth gets out. I feel the altitude of the plane start to drop. Finally, we've made it, thank gods. There is so much emotions in here, I swear I'm going to choke on it.

"Wait a sec, you guys know of my true self now...I can finally get a proper meal." I smile, that will be wonderful.

"Manon." Dorian says sternly. I only shrug.

"What exactly do you eat?" Percy daringly questions.

"The blood and flesh of man kind." I say coldly.

"Oh..." Percy stutters.

The plane shakes, indicating that we have landed. The plane slowly goes to a stop. I jump out and start to walk towards long island.

"Guys, I just had a thought." Percy says, everyone else catching up with me.

"Oh no," Thalia mumbles.

Percy glares at her before speaking. "If Aelin was the one who brought you here and knew how to do all that magic it stuff. Now that she's...gone, how will you get back?" My eyes widen. I didn't think of that.

"We'll find a way." Yrene says, so positive. Percy looks unsure, but remains silent.

We walk past a man siting on a bench. Gods I'm hungry. Control, I have to have control...screw it, I haven't eaten probably in over a week, I'm starving. I lunge, my iron nails digging into his skin. I hear the others shouting but it is blocked out but the man's scream, oh I love that sound. The sound of men dying. I rip my teeth into him like a vampire, except I want more than just the blood. I tastes so good inside my mouth. I let go of the body and watch it tumble to the ground, wiping the blood of my mouth I turn turn to the others looking at me in shock.

"I got hungry." I say, and continue walking. Everyone slowly follows keeping their distance, every one but Dorian Havilliard who still insisted in walking next to me.

"What princeling." I say.

"You didn't have to do that." He comments.

"You try going without food for more than a week then having it laid in front of you, begging for you to eat it." Dorian looks down.

"Still, you could of least done it in private." I laugh.

"Don't like to see me kill a man?"

"I don't like to see you eat a man." I shrug.

"Same thing." He looks at me questioningly. I just smile.

"How much longer?" I hear Aedion ask from behind me.

"About ten minutes." Annabeth answers.

My ears pick up a noise of someone coughing. I turn to see Thalia, coughing up blood. Well that isn't good.

"Thalia!" Annabeth shouts and runs over to her. Thalia's knees buckle and she falls to the floor in a coughing fit, blood pouring out of her mouth.

"Help her!" She begs. Yrene runs over to Thalia. She places her hands on her forehead and closes her eyes in concentration. After a little bit to time, Thalia stops coughing and starts to breathe normally.

"That's all I can do. I can not fight against whatever bound you to that tree, it is too strong." Yrene lets go of Thalia and stands, Annabeth helps the hunter to her feet.

"We must continue." I say. Percy looks at me before continuing to walk. Annabeth let's Thalia use her for support.

"We have to hurry, she won't last much longer." Lysandra says. I sigh and start to pick up the pace.

We make it to camp eight minutes later. Percy rushes up Half-Blood Hill and places the Golden Fleece at it's roots. Slowly, the magic starts to heal the tree to it's former glory.

Thalia collapses to the ground. Her breathing normal.

"I'll take her to the infirmary." Annabeth says and attempts to pick her up.

"I'll help." Yrene offers, an does over to help Annabeth pick Thalia up and take her to the infirmary.

"Come on, Chiron is probably waiting for us." Aedion says. We all wall into the camp and towards the sky blue house.

"You're back." Chiron says as we reach the porch.

"Who are you?" He points at Chaol. "Where's Thalia, Annabeth and Aelin?"

"Chaol Westfall." Chaol introduces. "Annabeth went with Thalia to the infirmary. Aelin is...she is dead. We have her body, we left it outside camp." Chiron's face turns grim.

"I am so sorry. She was such a strong girl, confident." There is a moment of silence before Chiron speaks again. "Come in, I'd like to hear everything about this journey." Chiron's form changes and soon we are standing in front of a man in a wheelchair. He rolls into the house and we follow him. We start to tell him the story, all of it.

A few minutes after we finish Chiron starts to say, "she needs a burial. What shroud will she have?"

"A great, white Stag." Aedion says automatically. Chiron nods.

"Consider it done."


	30. Darkness

Annabeth

Two weeks later

I smile, we did it. The camp has been saved. We still have a few problems to work out, but right now it's time to celebrate. I lean onto Percy's shoulder and stare into the heart of the camp.

"I say we celebrate. This is a victory, a challenge that we have overcome." I say to the others standing next to me, gazing at the camp as well. I hear hooves hitting the ground behind me. I turn around and see Chiron standing there.

"You did well, child." Chiron says to me. His white stallion body glistening in the sunlight. "Do not dwell on the losses, remember them. But do not grieve on them, she is in a better place now."

"No she's not." A voice says, I jump and turn to see Nico. His body blending in with the shadows. "Her soul did not go to the Underworld. She died in this world so it did not go to where ever the dead go to in Erilea."

"What?" I ask.

"She is not in any of the fields, nor Tartarus." I blink back the memories that flooded to me with that word, "though I can feel something, a spirit drifting between this place and the Underworld. Not dead or alive, just existing. I can tell it is in never ending pain, heart broken into small fragments. That it is alone, surrounded by darkness for eternity."

"A damage souls fate of never ending death..." I mumble, Nico nods confirming that I am right.

"She doesn't deserve this, why did this happen to her? No one deserves that kind of punishment, not even the worst of people." Aedion says. Lysandra places her hand on his shoulder.

"I know Aedion," she says, "I know. But her fate is not up to us, so don't destroy yourself thinking about it." Aedion looks at her.

"But if we didn't-" his words are cut off as the camp darkened, as if the light is being sucked out.

Black mist circled us. Surrounding us, trapping us. It slowely cleared away in the breeze revealing three girls, all with pointed ears, two men...males with wings spread out. And another man wearing a black leather jacket, darkness clinging to him. Fae.

"Rhys! Where the hell did you take us. I thought you said we were going to a celebration party in Summer Court!" One of the winged males grumbles.

"See, I told you that winnow felt different." The girl with beautiful golden hair says.

"Who are you, where are we?" The leather jacket male asks.

"Prythian, you're from Prythian." Chaol whispers.

"Yes, we are. You didn't answer my question." He points out.

"Camp Half-Blood. Earth." I say.

"Wait...what? What is Earth?" The bigger male with wings says.

"Earth, Cassian. One of the many planets in the universe." The girl with short black hair says, her eyes looking bored.

"Umm...I am very confused." The male says again.

"Join the club," Manon says.

 **Guess what**!

 **That's the end of the book! Don't worry I'll probably do a sequel eventually, though right now I'm happy that I completed this story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **Cya :)**


	31. Sequel

Next book is out and is called Shadow.

Description:

Sequel to Darkness

A vast, ancient evil has been awoken and only if the three groups from completely different lands can form an alliance, they will be able to stop it.

But you know how Fae are; they're Territorial Bastards.

And you know how gods are; they're Hot Headed Idiots

And, well Illyrians are complaining babies with very protective personalities.


End file.
